wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Warrington
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Christopher Benjamin Warrington Date of birth: February 23, 1978 Age: 26 Blood: Pure Wand: Holly, 11”, phoenix feather core Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Chris is a barrister in London, part of The Honourable Wizarding Society of the Inner Temple.*'' He is now working as a consultant for the Ministry, as they felt it would be advantageous to have someone with his particular specialization (crimes of war) on hand and readily available. He, however, still works out of his office at the Inner Temple in London. ''* The Honourable Wizarding Society of the Inner Temple is a modification of The Honourable Society of the Inner Temple, which is one of the four Inns of Court around the Royal Courts of Justice in London which can call members to the Bar and so entitle them to practice as barristers. (The other Inns are Middle Temple, Gray's Inn, and Lincoln's Inn.) Home Life Mother: Lynette (Wallace) Warrington – alive and living in Morningside, Edinburgh, with his father. She is of Scottish descent and has always had a very strong sort of personality. Christopher’s father was more than willing to let her handle the family finances while he took care of the social aspect of their lives. Father: Collin Benjamin Warrington, Jr. – alive and living in Morningside, Edinburgh, with his mother. Collin was very interested in Muggles despite his wife’s persistent arguments that he was endangering the family’s well-being, especially given the people who had once associated with Collin Warrington, Sr. Those men were Death Eaters and often tried to pressure Collin, Jr. into helping them with their random schemes. He deflected their interest for as long as possible, particularly during the outbreak of the war, but things finally came to a head when he out-right refused to help Voldemort with his plans. Because of his defiance, he was taken prisoner and tortured until he was near-death. Luckily for him, the war ended before he could be killed and he was released. Siblings: Chris had an older brother named Elliot Carver Warrington (born 1977) who was killed in 1999. Other family: His grandparents on both sides were dead before the war began, as were all his mother’s brothers. He has several cousins, but he doesn’t keep in touch with any of them specifically. Relationships with each: Chris gets on with his father… in a rocky sort of way. He finds his father’s actions during the war foolish and resents the stances his father took, feeling neutrality would have led to better ends – and fewer scars. He blames his father for his brother’s death, which makes things tense between them at times. Chris understands his mother to a far greater degree and enjoys spending time with her more than his father. They typically have tea together on Sundays between three and four in the afternoon, a practice which developed during the years when his father was imprisoned. He hero-worshipped his older brother when he was alive, not recognizing Elliot’s flaws, and he now refuses to acknowledge them, preferring to keep his memories as they are, naïve though that might be. Home: Chris maintains a two-bedroom flat in Islington, London, but he periodically visits his parents at their home in Morningside, Edinburgh (Southside). Finances: Chris makes a respectable amount of money doing his job – enough to keep up his flat in London and to allow him to be as social as he cares to be. (Which isn’t much, beyond what his parents and his duties to The Honourable Wizarding Society of the Inner Temple require of him.) Personal Life Personality: Chris is incredibly uncompromising. He’s something of a know-it-all and believes that he’s right until proven wrong – which isn’t impossible, but he usually doesn’t enter into an argument until he’s sure he can win. He has the Wizarding equivalent of OCD, though mildly so, and has a hard time not straightening things if he finds them untidy. He has a strong work-ethic and, being an alum of Slytherin, he often feels he has something to prove to the rest of Wizarding society. This leads him to dislike certain levels of familiarity and to despise those in government who are willing to let people they know slide under the radar when they’ve been caught doing something illegal. If he gets wind of something like that, he’s the type of person who would inform higher authorities – he does not view this as snitching, but rather that he’s doing what needs to be done to secure the integrity of an institution that has already been compromised to an unconscionable degree. Chris is not overly social – he attends functions held either by his parents or The Hounourable Wizarding Society of the Inner Temple when necessary, but prefers his books, papers, and ink to rubbing elbows and faking smiles. That said, he’s not a complete ass – he’s the type who’d open the door for someone who had their hands full of packages and buy candy for the kid whose nose was pressed up against the glass outside the store… he just also believes in following the law to the letter. (Think Detective Lieutenant Edmund Exley, a la L.A. Confidential here.) Marital Status: Unattached and not looking to get attached any time soon. He’s never had any significant relationships and currently prefers to keep it that way. Sexual Orientation: Ambiguous, leaning toward heterosexual. At the moment, he’s very asexual, but that could change any time. Strengths: Integrity, surety, confidence, loyalty, and an unwavering moral compass. Weaknesses: Stubborn, prideful, vain, uncompromising, holds a grudge, OCD, overly protective. Boggart: His brother’s rotting corpse reaching for him and attempting to pull him into murky water. (Chris has a phobia of water – like, ponds and lakes, etc, and also a massive fear of drowning. His brother’s body was found floating in the Thames, so with the sight of it comes a huge sense of foreboding, particularly as it’s accompanied by the certainty that the corpse actually will drag him into the water and intends to drown him.) Patronus: He doesn’t have one, as he’s unable to make the spell work. Mirror of Erised: Chris sees a world where Voldemort's presence is no longer felt, where he's obviously successful and recognized for his talent as a barrister, and where his brother is still alive - though, tellingly, where his brother hasn't changed at all from the way Chris perceived him to be when he was younger and his hero-worship was just beginning. Amortentia Potion: Butterscotch, fresh air, and cinnamon. Aesthetics Appearance: Chris grew into his long limbs… and he is most definitely not above using charms/spells on himself – as well as having professional medical personnel perform the more complicated, permanent ones. The modification to his physical appearance wasn’t just because he wanted to look pretty. He made these adjustments because he felt that, if he was going to be able to succeed in the areas he needed to succeed in – namely the social world his mother felt he should be a part of and that his decision to become a barrister ultimately thrust him into – he needed to look like more than a Quidditch jock with no more brain than a fish. Height: 5’11” Weight: 11 Stone (roughly 155 pounds) Hair: Brown. Eyes: Blue. Style of dress: Chris prefers Wizarding attire – robes, etc – as they’re what he’s most familiar with and what he feels suit his profession. History Christopher was born in 1978, a year after his brother, and spent most of his childhood at the family home in Morningside, Edinburgh. His mother doted on him, but he looked up to his brother, hero-worshipping him despite their closeness in age. It is because of his father’s success socially (as the figurehead for his mother’s financial endeavors) that the Warrington family’s financial situation not only stabilized but ended up becoming quite profitable. However, while growing up, Chris had little to no knowledge of anything that his parents did outside the home – he had virtually no knowledge whatsoever about the political turmoil raging through the United Kingdom before Voldemort’s fall, nor does he recall anything out of the ordinary after Voldemort’s first defeat. After receiving his Hogwarts letter, he attended the school gladly and made one or two real friends in his House and year, though they didn’t really keep in touch after school – and he was rather taken aback by the amount of social jostling that took place, the shoving for position and standing. The one exception to that rule, as it were, is Jaden Dorny – they still keep in touch and Chris would consider him his best friend. He joined the Inquisitorial Squad during his seventh year at Hogwarts due to peer pressure and a sense of House-unity.** This experience, though, didn’t sit well with him and left Chris with a sense of ill-ease where many social situations were concerned. He could function well in such situations, but preferred not to expose himself to them. After leaving Hogwarts, Chris began studying to become a barrister. He was called to the Bar in 1997 and completed his student-barrister year in 1998, just before the war truly broke out. That being said, he wasn’t exactly established, though he was practicing law during the main years of the war and did end up defending minor criminals for war crimes. His brother, Elliot, died in 1999 – his body was found in the Thames – and this had an incredibly large impact on Chris’ life. His brother, who he’d set upon a pedestal, of sorts, was dead. The way he saw it, his father’s views and opinions had forced Elliot to attempt to bargain with the Death Eaters, which is what led to his death. Chris’ father was taken by Death Eaters shortly before the war ended, which certainly didn’t please him, but left him feeling incredibly torn. Collin, Jr. refused to cooperate with the Death Eaters, showing what was deemed an “unnecessary and vulgar sympathy” toward not only the Order of the Phoenix but Muggles in general as well, which gave the Death Eaters all the reason they needed to torture him. Chris thinks that his father did this more out of a misplaced sense of rebellious pride than any actual sympathetic feelings he might have had about the Order and Muggles, which he finds completely unforgivable. Luckily for Collin, the war ended before he could be killed, however the state of his familial ties was in something of a shambles. Chris believed that his father’s actions led directly to his brother’s death, despite the fact that the two were hardly linked on any real level. Collin’s sympathies, such as they were, had been widely expressed before the war began and he served as the catalyst which pushed Elliot into acquiescing to Death Eater demands in an effort to save the family. This move, though, proved even more foolish than Collin’s refusal to do as the Death Eaters wished and was the ultimate cause of Elliot’s death. Chris simply refuses to see this and his father has never acted on the impulse to straighten Chris’ opinions and views on the matter out. After the war’s official end, Chris joined one of the Wizarding Chambers in London, setting up his individual practice and beginning the process of building a reputation for himself. At the moment, he’s specializing in criminal defense and the laws surrounding war crimes. ** As a note, it was Chris’ elder brother who put his name in the Goblet of Fire during the fourth book because otherwise the timelines conflict. Current Activities *Chris is involved in a covert investigation to discover just what, precisely, happened to his brother. Elisabeth Ollerton is assisting him - or he's assisting her, neither of them are really clear on the issue, since she thinks Elliot's still alive and killing off people she works with/cares about. He's also working within the Ministry as a consultant/specialist on crimes which were committed during the war. There are other things that I'll update with as soon as they actually, you know, become relevant. Meta Player: Cai PB: Cillian Murphy Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Barrister Category: Ministry of Magic